Forum:Monobook Theme
Okay, so, this week I decided to try my hand at tweaking some .CSS and .JS, and came up with Monobook themes for two wikis I edit at. MarioWiki with some help from another user Rappy on the boxes for the sidebar and the base of the search bar image. And on Green Day Wiki which was not really fun with four hours in front of a computer. Thing is, if we did this, what would we do for the colors. I know it'd most likely be Green/Yellow, or else we'd have to change the forced skin Oasis color scheme. But would the green/yellow be in the sidebar and the page tabs and behind the search bar? A few other things would be would the searchbar stay in the sidebar, or be moved to be a vector/oasis feel. I personally think this could be a very good idea. It might take roughly a week or longer like with MarioWiki, since there's more than one editor. But I think given enough time and care, it could come out pretty well. --'BassJapas' 16:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Getting rid of this plain white and returning to are old monaco green gold. I definitely support that. I'd like to see the same shades and swril style we had back in the times of monaco if thats possible. Oni Link 16:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::As a monobook user, I can say for myself that plain white makes the logo look kinda like an island in a huge sea. We're Zeldapedia, let's be all we can be. I support an upgrade.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: ? That one? Wasn't aware it was still on the site. I could possibly work with that if we do agree on changing the monobook theme. --'BassJapas' 16:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::If it can be done right (and I know you've the skill needed to do this), I've no objections against sprucing up this old boring white. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) First Stage Okay, so going off the Monaco.css theme, I made a theme that is pretty rough but has all the colors and the background strip. The reason I say it is rough is because it was made by me, and I only started tweaking .css last week. The first stage of the theme is located [http://jazzitest.wikia.com/wiki/Jazzi's_Test_Wiki?useskin=monobook '''at my test wiki]. It has the monaco colors, and the monaco swirl thing. A few points are the blue links in the sidebar's first box, but that should be fixable if I find the correct syntax to fix those links. But as of this point, I think it's pretty good for the first stage, and yes, it is atypical for me to say that since I did that, but I've had some pretty bad attempts for the first one, and I think this came out pretty well for the first try. --'BassJapas' 19:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ready for input from other users http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110404224328/jazzitest/images/d/d9/Test.png The potential theme is now ready for input from other users. Before you ask what happened to the swirl background. There was one issue with it. It wouldn't loop, and if you flip them, they connect, which, well, looks like that (illustration on the right). Which doesn't look good in the least bit. The link is [http://jazzitest.wikia.com/wiki/Jazzi%27s_Test_Wiki?useskin=monobook right here] if you are having any trouble viewing something, please please PLEASE, I can not stress this enough, clear your cache, or it will not be viewable. If you do not know how to clear your cache, the information is here: * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 If the cache is not cleared, it's just going to look bad. Now, aside from that. Input from other users is GREATLY APPRECIATED, meaning, comment in the comments section on what you would like to see (Not the Monaco swirl background, and unless you can provide a good background with a good swirl, it will have to be made by yourself and should loop), or what you would like removed, just add it in the comments section. Nothing major will be changed, the color scheme is going to stay the same, since it was the colors when we had monaco and it is the oasis color scheme. The green, dark green, and yellow are staying. The background color, however, can be changed lighter or darker (please provide hex colors if you have a specific) and I personally think the page color is a good neutral between a darker gray and white. Sorry this was so long and a slight ramble... --'BassJapas' 01:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments E = Exceeds Expectations. It might even be an O = Outstanding if problems you are already aware of such as the background and potential page style/colorization clashes are sorted out. --AuronKaizer ' 01:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks great. I really like how you used a slightly softer color than the rather harsh white that's default on monobook. It's somewhat easier on the eyes without being somehow distracting.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Terrific. Love it. Far better than the bland scheme(or lack thereof) we've got right now. ~~[[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] Logo Issue There is a slight issue that is more noticeable in the test skin than the default monobook. The logo touches the content border. [http://awesomescreenshot.com/074avtef2 The test wiki] and [http://awesomescreenshot.com/097avtjdd default monobook]. If this is truly an issue. It would need some resizing (down to possibly ~140) to not touch the content border. I personally think it's fine. Comments? --'BassJapas' 00:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Odd, it has space on my computer. I think my computer might see a lot of things differently though. As far as what you're showing though I don't think it's a huge deal, but making them not touch is probably better. Oh, and good job on it by the way, it looks SO much better than the default.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Looks pretty good so far. And like FD, I have an adequate amount of space between the logo and the border. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC)